Field
The present embodiments relate to printers for computer systems. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to techniques for providing information security for printing systems.
Related Art
Printing may facilitate numerous aspects of an organization's activities. For example, documents may be printed within the organization for design, marketing, accounting, review, recordkeeping, planning, and/or notification purposes. However, significant costs may be incurred by the organization in implementing and providing print technology, including costs associated with the purchase of printing hardware and supplies as well as costs associated with maintenance and configuration of computers and printers within the organization's printing infrastructure.
In addition, the widespread use of a printing infrastructure within an organization may result in a number of information security and/or privacy issues. For example, a user may obtain a list of print jobs and/or subscriptions to events in the printing infrastructure from a print server. However, the list of print jobs may contain sensitive information, such as file names and file sizes associated with the print jobs, users to which the print jobs belong, and/or the printers to which the print jobs are assigned. Similarly, the list of subscriptions to events may include information regarding the owners of the subscriptions and the types events subscribed to (e.g., monitored) by the owners. As a result, unrestricted access to information from printing infrastructures may constitute a breach of confidentiality within organizations providing the printing infrastructures.